


Fireflies, Pterodactyls, and Everything in Between

by pyxy_styx



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cutesy, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Riren Week, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren sit around in the forest, Levi wished upon a shooting star and his wish came true.</p><p>Again, I'm so sorry for my shitty summaries, I have no idea what i'm doing in that regard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies, Pterodactyls, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of ereri week, fireflies. Holy cow, this is pretty amazing. I never thought I would ever participate in anything like this, but it's pretty fun. So I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, I think it could be better, but I also think this is good enough. I might come back and change some things later. Also I am very sorry about the fact that this is late, but I wasn't able to update because I didn't have my laptop the first two days I was in the hospital but I have it now.

There were pterodactyls in my stomach – pterodactyls being the more extreme version of butterflies – and fireflies buzzing around my head. Like literal fireflies flying around Eren and I’s heads. I was watching him as he ran around trying to catch some in his hands.

“Isn’t this amazing Levi?!” Eren shouted turning to face me with his hands cupped together in front of himself. I let a lazy smile make its way to my face as I watched him from underneath the wisteria tree. I have a large mansion that sits on the edge of a large forest comprised mostly of sequoia trees, but when going for a run one day I came across a clearing that held a single wisteria tree right in the center of it, it was obvious that someone had planted it there since wisteria trees aren’t exactly native to California, though I wasn't complaining, it is a beautiful sight after all. Eren was currently frolicking about the open space like a small child, catching the fireflies that got too close to him.

“Yeah.” He turned away again. Ever since we came out here tonight he kept most of his attention on everything but me and I was trying not to be angry about it. A few minutes had passes and I had spaced out, so when Eren plopped down beside me I was briefly startled.

“Levi, look.” He said, stretching his hands out towards me, he open them a crack and I saw at least ten fireflies crawling around the inside of his hands, all lighting up at different intervals. He opened his hands all the way, a few stayed while the majority of them flew off. After the few left went Eren folded his hands in his lap and leaned he head on my shoulder. We sat in the peace and quiet, listening to the small sounds of nature. Crickets that chirped incessantly, birds that were returning to their nests, even a handful of owls were heard, not to mention whatever creature was lurking around in the brush surrounding us. Eren was drifting off, and I didn’t have the heart to tell him to wake up, but it turned out I didn’t need to. A shooting star zipped overhead and Eren’s head instantly snapped up, he grabbed my arm and started to shake it.

“Levi! Levi! Look it’s a shooting star! Quick make a wish!” he squeezed his eyes shut clenching his hands together, muttering something too quietly for me to hear. I closed my eyes as well, wishing for the courage to ask Eren the question that’s been on my mind for the past several months. I slowly opened my eyes to see Eren looking at me, a small smile on his lips.

“What’d you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you, or else it won’t come true. If it does though, I’ll tell you then.” I responded, he smiled and pulled me into a light kiss. “Then I’ll wait for it to come true.”

“Come on it’s getting late, we should head back now.” I stood, holding my hand out for him. I helped him up and we started on our walk back. We had reached the edge of the clearing when I pulled Eren to a stop.

“I almost forgot.”

“Forgot what?” I took a deep breath to steady myself, and got down on one knee. Eren’s eyes widened but he stayed silent.

“So at first I was going to do a joke, something along the lines of ‘hey I like your last name we should share it’ and then I was going to plan this long ass speech, but decided to just say ‘fuck it’ and wing it, so all I can hope for at this point is that I don’t trip over my own tongue and that this doesn’t turn into a long ass speech.” Eren chuckled lightly, and I inhale deeply through my nose.

“I once came across a quote that said, ‘Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the number of moments that take our breath away’ and you Eren Jaeger, my sweet angel in disguise, take my breath away every time I’m with you. There are butterflies in my stomach every time you look at me, or smile, or kiss me as you drift off to sleep. My thoughts buzz around like fireflies when I think of your face, and my heart races like a pterodactyl every time I realize that you are mine just as much as I am yours. And I don’t want those feelings, the feelings of fireflies and pterodactyls and everything in between, to ever go away. So Eren Jaeger, will you continue to take my breath away, because I would be happy to give my last breath if you’re the one to take it from me.  I’ll give you the world because that’s what you deserve. Will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me so I can do just that?” I stared up at Eren as silent tears made tracks down his cheeks. He began to vigorously nod his head.

“Yes! God yes! I’ll marry you.” I took his left hand in mine, sliding the simple, but elegant engagement ring onto his ring finger. I stood, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. I felt more that heard Eren take a long shaky breath.

“So do you want to call my parents first or yours?”

“Tch, neither if I can help it.” I commented off-handedly.

“Well you can’t, so either we rock paper scissor it or we flip a quarter when we get back, but it’s happening either way.”

“Ugh, really Eren? I just wanted a few minutes of peace with you, and to enjoy our moment, but you had to say something.” I whined, which is often reserved for the bed room, “Please, can’t we just sit like this for a few more minutes?”

“Of course we can.”  So I held Eren as he held me and we stayed like that for a while, just basking in one another’s presence. I lifted my head off of Eren’s shoulder to peer at him, but he wasn’t paying any attention, instead his gaze was focused on the sky full of stars. The light of the stars reflected in Eren’s Caribbean blue eyes. I had promised him the world, but he held galaxies in his eyes, how on earth could I compare? I shook the negative thought from my head. I would deal with anything that came at me, to the best of my abilities.

“Come on, I want to go cuddle.” I grabbed Eren’s hand, interlacing our fingers as we walked through the forest of big ass trees, as I liked to call them.

“M’kay.” He leant against me as we walked, and I couldn’t be happier or more content than right now.

"Oh, by the way, my wish came true."

"Oh and what was your wish?" he chuckled lightly.

"I got you."


End file.
